


Somewhere to Hide

by YukiRiikus_Reading_Room



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Book/Movie 2: Catching Fire, Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Love, Not Canon Compliant, Quarter Quell, Secret Relationship, Secret love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 03:10:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1329640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiRiikus_Reading_Room/pseuds/YukiRiikus_Reading_Room
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johanna worries about what could happen if Peeta and Katniss turn against them in the arena.  Forgetting the cameras, Finnick seeks to comfort her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhere to Hide

"Is it too much to ask for somewhere safer than out in the open to sleep tonight?"

Finnick rolled his eyes but didn’t comment as he continued to clean off his trident, smiling briefly when Johanna let out a long sigh from where she stood a few feet away watching over Beetee and Wiress, turning to exasperatedly pointing at finger in Peeta’s slightly sunburned face.

"Look pretty boy, do you really think safety is possible in this arena? Really? Surely you can’t be that dumb." She said bitingly, Katniss shooting her an angry look when Peeta visibly wilted under her harsh tone. "The freaking AIR tried to kill us a few hours ago in case you didn’t remember. There’s no such thing as safety."

"I agree with Peeta. We’re sitting ducks here." Katniss said, lightly resting a hand on his shoulder in a feeble attempt at a show of support that was believed by everyone in the home viewing audience and none of their fellow victors. "I’m going to stake out a better spot. Peeta, wanna come with?" 

"Take the rejects with you, the exercise will do them good." Johanna called after them, smirking when Katniss shot her another evil look before shepherding Beetee and Wiress along with them down the beach.

"You know you keep up like that and she might actually grow to hate you." Finnick said quietly, smiling as his companion dropped down beside him in the sand and began doodling in it with the tip of her ax. 

"If she doesn’t already, she never will. It’s a shame, really. I do so enjoy the scorn of others." She said, sighing again as she gave up her crass doodle of President Snow doing something obscene with what Finnick would have sworn was a goat and disrupted the sand with her foot. "Finnick…"

"What Jo?"

"I… never mind."

"I’ve never known you to not speak your mind before." He said softly, setting down his trident. Turning to look at her fully he frowned at the sharp, sad look on her face he’d come to anticipate seeing every year when the mentors gathered before the Games began. "What is is?"

"I’m not exactly good at the making friends thing. What if they turn on us?" She asked suddenly, turning to him with worried eyes. For a moment she looked younger, much more like a frightened young adult than the warrior he was accustomed to seeing. Not caring that there were cameras no down trained on them or what the home audience would think, Finnick pulled her into a tight hug. At first she resisted, clearly unsure, but after a moment she returned his embrace burying his face into his neck.

"If that happens we’ll leave, find somewhere to hide. Wait them out. Take them out one by one, just the two of us." He said confidently, pulling back to press his forehead against hers. It was the closest he’d ever allowed himself to openly show affection in front of the cameras after how hard he’d worked to play up his ‘lover’ persona without ever claiming anyone as the object of his affections. Even Snow didn’t know about their stolen moments between meetings in the Capitol, those rare moments when neither of them needed to pretend or be careful what they said. He was so used to their fake lives that it hadn’t even wounded him when she’d told Katniss she had nothing to lose because there was no one she loved left for them to take from her.

They didn’t know she loved him, so they would never try that. It was their only saving grace and they knew it. 

"We could do it. We could get to the final two." She said, pulling back to look him in the eyes. They both knew what neither one would say: but I’d never be able to kill you, not even to save myself. “And then…”

A twig snapped a little ways down the path. They quickly pulled apart, hands instantly on their weapons. Katniss came back into view, frowning at them as usual. Finnick lowered his weapon at once, Johanna taking a moment longer as the two girls stared at each other distrustfully. As Katniss started talking about a little cave they’d found a few yards away, Finnick glanced at Johanna and caught her gaze, both of them smiling softly. 

For now, at least, they knew they were safe.


End file.
